


Not Joking

by juliabaccari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliabaccari/pseuds/juliabaccari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll do it." What might have happened if Danny hadn't been joking about taking Stiles's virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Joking

"You really weren’t joking." Stiles confirms, tentatively. He’s standing in Danny’s doorway holding - ridiculously - a bouquet of multicolor roses and a drugstore box of chocolates.

Danny sighs, impatiently. “No, Stiles, I wasn’t joking.”

The younger teen brightens. “So I really am attractive to gay guys!” He proclaims cheerfully, and steps inside. “Here.” Stiles presents his gifts with a goofy-to-the-point-of-charming confidence. Danny accepts without a word, but shakes his head after Stiles passes him. They move further into the house, and he lays the roses and chocolates down on the kitchen counter.

"You’re cute," He admits, half-smiling. "But don’t get ahead of yourself. This is part life-saving procedure, you know."

"Way to take the romance out of it." Stiles says, but doesn’t seem too upset. He settles himself happily on a stool and pulls the box of chocolates towards himself. He tears off the plastic wrap as Danny watches, amused.

"Well, you are eating my presents.” He says, and Stiles beams up at him with his mouth already full of cream-filled bon bons. Danny has never seen anyone tear into candy that fast. He’s almost impressed. “Please don’t eat so much that you throw up in my bed. That’s not sexy.”

"Don’t worry," Stiles assures him, and offers a candy out to Danny. It’s caramel-nut, his favorite. "I’ll be fine. Good to cuddle and everything."

As he reaches out to accept the offering of food, Danny raises a skeptical brow. “Are you sure this is what you want, Stiles?” He asks carefully. His teammate’s been pretty lighthearted about this whole thing. But it can’t be a joke forever.

"Yeah." He says immediately, too quickly. He pauses a moment. Then his expression becomes more serious, convicted. "Yes. This is what I want."

"And not just because it might save your life?"

"No." Stiles admits, in a quiet voice. "Not just because of that." He looks down at the chocolate box, not meeting Danny’s eyes.

"Because you don’t want to be a virgin anymore."

"Yeah." Stiles frowns. "I know it’s nothing to be ashamed of. And I’m not. I just - I just want to know what it’s like."

Danny raises an eyebrow again, this time more gently, and sits down next to him. “What it’s like?” He prompts.

"Intimacy." Stiles shrugs, as if it means nothing, but his tone betrays him.

"Love?" Danny asks with an unusual amount of tact for someone so young, and Stiles finally looks up at him. "I can’t give you that. Not exactly."

"I know." Stiles says, sincerely. "Just…I just want to know."

It’s not a very solid explanation, but Danny understands. He knows what that’s like. He doesn’t talk about it much, but he lost his mother too, a long time ago. His father works a lot to keep them in such a nice place, but it means Danny’s on his own a lot. And while he doesn’t mind being alone most of the time, everyone needs that human connection sometimes.

His last boyfriend hadn’t been very affectionate, in the end. It was why they’d broken up. Danny could tell he was being cheated on. It wasn’t anything he saw, or anything his boyfriend had let slip, or even the feeling that he wasn’t loved anymore - it was the lack…the lack of intimacy.

"I get it." He says finally, and lays his hand over Stiles’s.

The younger man’s expression is awash with gratitude.

"I just want to know that this isn’t just because I happened to be your only offer. I know you’re like, in love with Lydia, so if that means -"

"I know where you’re going with this, dude, and no worries." Stiles says quickly, smiling a bit sheepishly. "Yeah, don’t get me wrong, if Lydia had offered that would’ve been a dream come true and all…" He grins wider, and shakes his head. "But like - I’m into chicks and dicks, man. You’re super hot, and I recognize that in a platonic and a sexual way. I have definitely previously admired that tattoo on your ass in a manner that probably should have gotten me kicked out of the locker room.”

"Well. That’s a relief." Danny presses his lips together and leans back in his seat. "You’re completely baffling, you know that? And also sort of obnoxious?"

"Mmhmm." Stiles is back to stuffing his face with candy.

"And cute." The older teen sighs and leans forward, cupping the back of Stiles’s neck with one hand. "Please stop eating now."

Stiles swallows, eyes wide. “Okay.”

"That’s better."

Danny closes the space between them, sealing his mouth over Stiles’s. He expects his teammate to flail around like a fish or something, but he doesn’t. He’s no expert casanova or anything, but he kisses Danny back with determination and an unexpected touch of passion.

Stiles even reaches out to catch at his waist, guiding them both to stand. His boldness is surprising, but welcome. And as Danny guides them through the halls towards his bedroom, he smiles into the kiss.

He had been joking, at first.

He’s glad he changed his mind.


End file.
